The invention relates to a remote feeder device. Such a remote feeder device is known from DE 31 09 087 C2.
The remote feeder device in accordance with DE 31 09 087 C2 has a current regulator and a voltage limiter, connected on the output side with the current regulator. The voltage limiter is used for limiting or reducing the d.c. voltage resulting at the start of the section, in particular in case of a section disruption. A comparator is provided, which measures the section resistance via a measuring resistor. The output voltage is limited to a reduced value in case of an increase of the section resistance past a preset maximum value. The nominal output current is only delivered at a load below a resistance of 1 Kiloohm. Above this resistance a reduction of the voltage to, for example 60 V, takes place for the protection of personnel.
An installation for regulating the constant current of the remote feeder current in a d.c. remote feeder system is known from DE 42 10 785 C1. The remote feeder current is detected by means of a current sensor in the form of a current measuring resistor, is evaluated in a control device and is processed into a control signal for a pulse width modulator of a switching regulator. The feeder energy for the regulating device is taken directly from the remote feeder loop. So that this current evaluation is not distorted, feeding of the control device is performed via a constant current source.
It is known from JP 63-178 764 (A) in "Patent Abstracts of Japan", Sect. E, 1988, Vol. 12, No. 452, E-687, to detect the output voltage as well as the output current in an output circuit of a switching regulator for supplying a consumer, and to process a control signal for the switching regulator as a function of this.